powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 36: Behold! Our Power
is the thirty-sixth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. This is the fifth and final part of the "Rigel Aura" arc, concluding with the acquisition of a massive upgrade for the team cannon: the Power Bazooka. Synopsis With their Earth Force appearing completely lost, the Changeman must relearn why they are who they've become before Ahames and the Gozma destroys the EDF forces! Plot Ahames speaks to Bazoo about Earth, and the Earth Force it gives off, explaining that it is what powers the Changemen, who have been offering them the greatest resistance yet. Agreeing with her, Bazoo decrees the immediate destruction of Earth. Down on Earth, Ahames leads an all-out assault, causing plenty of destruction. When the Changemen arrive at the scene, she immediately renders them incapacitated with her Hard Attack, sapping the powers from them, and on top of this, she blasts a nearby cliff, causing a rock slide that buries the heroes under. She then leaves, delighted at the apparent destruction of her enemies. Commander Ibuki soon arrives at the scene to save his protégés, buried under earth and rocks. He sternly commands them to get up, in spite of their drained powers, going so far as to fire a laser gun at them to get his point across. Hiryuu stands and tries to refrain him, to Ibuki's satisfaction, as he tells the Changemen that they are not done yet. Shou and Mai lash out at him, but Ibuki reasserts that they need to find the fighting spirit within them, instead on relying solely on Earth Force. Meanwhile, the EDF's Commander Honda holds an emergency reunion to evaluate the threat, when the Gozma's offensive wave reaches them and they start fleeing. As soon as Ibuki receives of the news, he is approached by a line of masked soldiers clad in black, who report for duty before hijacking the Changemen's vehicles to lead a counter-strike on Gozma. Even though they manage to thin out their numbers, Booba and Shiima easily overpower them, before Ahames leaves after finding out the EDF's higher officers were safely evacuated. As soon as the Gozma leaves the battlefield, the Changemen arrive, and Hiryuu demands to know why those soldiers did what they did. They reveal themselves as EDF officers who did not pass the training to be Changemen, hoping the Earth Force would choose them. Even though they were not chosen, they still placed their faith and hopes on Hiryuu, Shou, Yuma, Sayaka and Mai, the ones whom the Earth Force chose, and decided to take to the front lines in order to remind the Changemen of their duty. The high-ranking EDF officers are found in a cave by the Gozma, and Ibuki is taking care of their evacuation. They are soon cornered by Ahames, who taunts Ibuki before commanding the Hidrer soldiers to strike. Ibuki makes short work of the troopers, but Booba and Shiima are able to strike him down. As Booba moves in for the kill, the Changemen arrive, followed by the rest of the EDF troops. Hiryuu proclaims that they will keep fighting, even at the cost of their lives, before they transform for the decisive battle. At first, it seems they are still unable to defeat the enemies, but every time they fall, Dragon keeps spurring on his teammates. Finally finding in themselves the innate energy potentialized by the Earth Force, the Changemen bravely stand up and harness their powers in their firearms, stunning the villains long enough to set up the Power Bazooka. Ahames puts her Hard Wall around Gizan, gloating about the futility of trying to break through it, but the heroes set up the Power Bazooka anyway, and their newfound power indeed gets the blast through the Hard Wall to destroy Gizan. Appalled, the villainess retreats, as the Changemen and the EDF celebrate their victory. The celebration, however, is short-lived, as Gyodai enlarges Gizan for another round. After a rough start, the Change Robo manages to eliminate Gizan for good. Later, at the EDF base, a celebration is held for the Changemen, with Ibuki congratulating them for tapping into their own power. Hiryuu reminisces on how they had the same reception after they first fought as Changemen, but this time it's different as they have proven themselves worthy of the power Earth bestowed them with. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): Guest Cast * : *General Honda: Notes * This episode concludes the arc where Ahames, powered up by Nana's Rigel Aura, nearly defeats the Changemen. * Shiima does not speak in this episode (she is seen whispering in Ahames' ear about the EDF commanders escaping, but we cannot hear her). DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 4 features episodes 34-44. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda